Illusion Bloodline
Reality is subjective our own perception and you have the ability to render that perception as desired. Harnessing forces of light and sound, you present reality in ways others can barely comprehend, twisting and molding the perceptions of others for your own benefit. Reality lies in only what you can make of it, and your know how to control the reality of others. Spells Arcana When casting any spell from the school of Illusion, you may choose to apply the effects of either Silent Spell or Still Spell without increasing the effective level or casting time of the spell. The spell may be modified by other metamagic feats as normal including Silent Spell or Still Spell as long as the effects of the feat were not applied by this arcana. Abilities Blinding Ray (Sp) At 1st level, you may fire a ray of black light, making a ranged touch attack up to 30 feet away as a standard action. The ray causes the creature struck to become blinded for 1 round. Creatures that do not rely on physical sight are not affected by this power and spell resistance applies. You may use this power 3 + your Charisma modifier times per day. Body Shift (Sp) At 3rd level, you may cause your image to continually shift about your actual position as a standard action as the blur spell. The effect lasts for a number of rounds equal to your class level and you may use this power 3 + your Charisma modifier times per day. Body Double (Sp) At 9th level, you may create an exact duplicate of yourself made of shadowstuff as a full round action. The duplicate has half as many hit points as your hit point total and comes equipped with any non-magical gear you possess. If reduced to 0 hit points, the duplicate immediately dissipates and any gear taken or given to others immediately dissipates. The duplicate lasts for a number of rounds equal to your class level and uses your base attack bonus and your base saving throw bonuses. The duplicate has the same scores as you do for its physical abilities while it has a value of 10 for its Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma (using your Charisma modifier for any spell casting requirements and benefits). Your duplicate may cast any spells you possess, but spells cast are deducted from the number of spells you are granted for the day. The duplicate may be dispelled with a dispel magic spell and will instantly vanish if it enters an anti-magic field. You may use this power once per day. Shadow Casting (Su) At 15th level, you may cast a shadow version of one of your known spells from the evocation or conjuration schools. If targeted against one or more opponents, each opponent is granted a Will save with a DC equal to 10 + ½ your class level + your Charisma modifier. If the opponent fails the saving throw it suffers the normal effects of the spell, but if it succeeds the saving throw the opponent only suffers 20% of the normal effects of the spell. Spells cast using this power consume a spell slot from 1 level less than the actual spell level of the spell. You may use this power 3 + your Charisma modifier times per day. Illusive Reality (Sp) At 20th level, you may alter the environment within a 50 foot radius of your position as a standard action. The effect is identical to hallucinatory terrain but includes changes to structures and creatures within range of the effect. The effect lasts while you concentrate on the effect and a number of additional rounds equal to ½ your class level. Those interacting with your reality suffer a -4 penalty to any Will saving throws to actively disbelieve the illusion. You may use this power a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier.Category:Mage Bloodlines Category:Needs to be Edited